


Dreamcatcher

by balrogtweety



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Dreams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balrogtweety/pseuds/balrogtweety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What were those dreams that Justin suffered when he was in the hospital?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamcatcher

The brunet walked into the loft and got water out of the fridge. The blond followed until he reached the middle of the room. He watched as the brunet removed all of his clothes and stood there naked with his arms outstretched. He watched the brunet’s eyes and never saw the rest of his body.

“So,” Brian started to say, “are you coming or going? Or coming than going? Or coming and staying?”

Justin took off his jacket, threw it in direction of the sofa, walked over to Brian and stood before him.

Brian put his hands on the front of Justin’s pants and began to undo them as he watched Justin slightly turn his head. He then kissed the skin just behind the ear as his hand reached inside his pants and grabbed his cock.

Justin moaned as Brian took his cock into his hands. He removed the rest of Justin’s clothes as he kissed him. The kiss was like nothing he ever experienced before and Brian wanted more. Brian placed his hands around Justin’s rear and pulled him towards his own body, making their cocks touch.

Justin didn’t know what was happening to his own body as their cocks touched. When he felt Brian trying to raise him, he jumped into Brian’s arms, wrapping his legs around Brian’s body.

Brian walked them over to the bed that was on the platform. He leaned over the bed and placed Justin on his back. His own cock was rubbing against the alabaster skin. Brian tried to kiss every spot on the body beneath his own that he could reach. When he made his way down Justin’s body, his chin nudged his cock making it leak. He raised his head to see Justin’s reaction before he took the cock in his mouth.

Justin’s body rose from the bed when his cock was devoured inside Brian’s mouth. He knew he was in heaven as Brian sucked on his cock.

Somehow Brian knew that this was Justin’s first time by his reactions so he worked his cock with all the experience that he knew. But he was feeling that this was someone special. The touch of their skin was like an electric current that went through Brian’s body. He moved his way up Justin’s body and kissed him, tasting every corner of his mouth. Brian rose up and sat on his feet as he got the lube and a condom out.

Justin watched as Brian ripped the condom with his mouth.

“Put it on me,” Brian whispered as he handed over the condom.

Justin reached for the condom and put it on Brian’s leaking cock. He then watched as Brian poured some lube on his fingers and prepared him.

When Brian breached Justin’s hole, he watched Justin’s face for any pain. He saw none and proceeded to open him up. After he preached Justin with three fingers, one of them brushed against Justin’s prostate which made him jump. He placed Justin’s legs on his shoulders. Taking his own cock into his one hand, Brian proceeded to enter Justin. After getting passed the outer ring, he looked into Justin’s eyes. His lips nipped the ones below his own. He then deeply kissed Justin and moved his cock into him until he was right up against Justin’s body. Brian waited until Justin was ready for more.

Justin felt a little pain but nothing that would stop him from knowing what it was like to have sex for the first time. His first experience was nothing like he read or saw on the internet. This was unbelievable! He raised his body more as Brian pushed all the way inside him. It was then he felt his prostate hit.

“Oh God!” Justin moaned. He could feel his skin start to perspire as his heart started to pound in his chest. His own hands roamed Brian’s back, wanting to feel every inch of him.

Brian looked into Justin’s eyes again and saw something he never thought he would see in someone else’s: trust. He began to move his cock in and out with the tempo of his own heart. The only thing he didn’t know was that Justin’s heart kept up the same beat as his own.

Justin’s cock was trapped between their bodies as Brian entered him. He could feel his own juices on his skin and he knew that he wouldn’t last long. When he looked into Brian’s eyes, he felt something but was unsure of what it was but he knew that he could trust that feeling.

Brian was getting close to coming so he rose his body off Justin’s and took Justin’s cock in his hand. He began to jerk Justin off as he kept his eyes on him. It was like looking at the most beautiful creature as he watched him come.

“Brian!” Justin screamed as he came with an explosion.

“Oh God!” Brian moaned as he came inside the condom. He knew right then that he filled the condom. Never before had he come this much. Somehow he knew that this night would never be over. His body draped over Justin’s, trying to catch his breath again.

Justin moved his hand through Brian’s hair wanting him to stay. His feelings were all over the place as his heart rate returned to normal.

Kissing the skin below his lips, Brian felt content to stay inside Justin forever but he knew he had to move. He rose and kissed Justin again. These kisses were like a dream come true. He knew he would never get tired of them. Brian finally moved off Justin and removed the condom.

Justin turned his head to stare at Brian. This experience he would never forget.

They slept a few hours before Brian made love to Justin again. They never got any sleep until the wee hours of the morning. Brian knew he loved having sex but with Justin it felt different. He was totally amazed that Justin could keep up with his sexual appetite.

Brian woke with the sun shining in his face so he rolled over into the arms of another man in his bed. Brian squinted to see who was there and he remembered the twink he took home. But it was a night to remember. It was the best night of his entire life with this blond who was next to him. The blond had an insatiable appetite for sex like no one else did. No one could keep up to Brian’s stamina. That’s why he kicked out the men he had just fucked. But with the blond, it was unbelievable.

“What are you still doing here?” Brian asked as he raised his head and squinted.

“You told me I could stay.”

“Right,” Brian smirked.

“Can I take a shower?” the blond asked.

“Yeah, it’s through there,” Brian replied pointing the way to the bathroom.

After a few minutes, Brian realized that he would shower with him. As he entered the bathroom, he never noticed that the blond possessed alabaster skin when they had sex under the blue lights. Brian watched the body in the shower and it was gorgeous. This was his chance to have sex in his own shower. He entered and stood behind the blond. After standing under the shower for a few minutes, he took up the shampoo and started washing the blond’s head.

“What’s your name again?” Brian asked as his hands soaped up the blond’s hair.

“Justin.”

Brian watched as Justin took the soap off the dispenser and started washing his body. His fingers on his back stopped.

“What’s wrong?” Justin asked.

“Where did you get this mark?” Brian asked as he pushed the hair away from the mark on Justin’s hairline.

“I don’t know,” he replied. “My mother noticed it when I was about 11 and asked people about it but no one knew what it was. It showed up after my father died. Do you know?”

“Yeah,” Brian whispered. He never thought to see this mark again. He thought it died out many years ago. “It’s the mark of the Dream Keepers Order.”

“The what?”

“The Dream Keepers Order,” Brian repeated. “How about we finish up here and I will explain to you what they are. Do you need to get home?”

“No, I’ll phone mom and tell her I found someone who knows about the mark. She will phone the school.”

“You’re still in school?” Brian questioned.

“Yeah,” Justin replied. “I have a little over a week left before graduation. I wanted to lose my virginity before graduating.”

“Okay, I’ll phone work and tell them a family emergency came up.” Brian searched for years to find another like him but to no avail. Somehow Justin turned up when all thought of finding another like him was inevitable. It was like he was meant to find Justin under that street lamp.

They finished up in the bathroom, got dressed and made their phone calls. Justin’s mom understood when he told her about the man he met last night. He said that when he was finished with Brian that he would tell her all about it.

When Justin ended his call, he went into the kitchen to make coffee. He set a cup on the counter in front of Brian and took up the other stool.

“Now about this mark,” Brian began as he took a seat at the counter. “It’s the mark of the Dream Keepers Order. We are a society of people who keep the order of what our dreams are. This is what that symbol looks like and is the same one on the back of your head.” He grabbed a piece of paper and drew the symbol.

“We look for people who have this symbol on their bodies and induct them into the order. When is you next birthday?”

“In three days I’ll be 18,” Justin stated. “The same day as prom. I graduate a week later.”

“This puts you right on schedule,” Brian replied. “Somehow, me finding you on Liberty Avenue was no mistake. It was fate. After your prom, I will initiate you into the order. After a newcomer has been initiated, we pass our knowledge on to him or her. The rite of initiation is only performed after a person has come of age. I found that same mark on myself when I was 12 years old. It was Vic who told me what I was to become.” Brian pulled his jeans apart and showed Justin it was just above his left groin area, just above his pubic hair. It was small enough that you would think it was a birthmark.

“So what does the Order want with me?” Justin asked.

“Well, as you know when we dream our bodies become fragile in the real world. During a dream, the soul enters the ethereal world. The Dream World is ruled by the High Keepers. I’m one of them. Being endowed with a special Power, we are not like ordinary people. The Dream World is saturated with this Power. While in the Dream World, the soul absorbs a small portion of the Power, and the person awakens cheerful and rested. You following me so far?”

Justin just nodded his head. It was hard to wrap his mind around something so supernatural.

“But the Dream World has a dark side too filled with horror. A mighty spirit, the Sandman, rules there. Previously, he was one of the High Keepers but now he brings fear and hatred. He visits people with bad dreams, breaking their ties with the real world and taking their life force. Our goal is to resist the Sandman. We’ve withstood him easily in the past by healing people of their nightmares and people who are scared to sleep because of dreams. Some people remain in comas because their souls are taken by the Sandman. However, now people have stopped protecting their dreams. They’ve stopped trusting ancient legends and amulets.”

“Like dream catchers.” Justin was now beginning to follow what Brian was saying.

“What do you know about dream catchers?”

“Well, my mom hung one over my crib when I was a baby. She told me that if I had bad dreams, the dream catcher would catch them and the good ones would filter through. I’ve never had nightmares. She then told me that when the morning came, the bad ones caught in the catcher would disappear when the light would catch it.”

“You’re right, Justin. That’s what dream catchers do. But recently, the Sandman has gained incredible power by feeding on their skepticism. Right now we are having a hard time holding him back. Once every thousand years, legend has it that a person capable of withstanding the Sandman will be born. Only he or she can see the High Keepers. I believe that person is you. When you dream at night, do you see something unusual, a creature that is not part of this world?”

Justin tried to remember until he looked up at Brian with wide eyes. He thought back into his childhood. Somehow he could trust Brian with his secret.

“Brian, I have never told this to another soul because they would have thought I was mad. When I was young, about 11, I was under the window of my father’s office at home. I heard voices inside and one voice told my father that he wanted my secret. My father told the other person never and than the other voice said that if he couldn’t have my secret then my father would die. Six months later my father died of a heart attack but I knew better. Ever since then my dreams have become torments until this character showed up. He’s a gremlin I call Gus. What is this secret?”

“Justin the secret is that you are the next person to kill the Sandman until the next High Keeper is born which will be many years from now. We have been looking for you for a long time. The way to kill the Sandman is to break the locket that he holds. We have to get it away from him before he kills you. The only way to do that is for you to sleep and dream of the places that you have dreamt before. He will know your places to destroy you. You must seek out Gus to help you along the way. He will be your guide. You must find that locket and destroy it before he takes your soul.”

“But what if I don’t want to do this?” Justin started shouting. “I could get myself killed.”

“Justin you have to do this,” Brian explained. He walked over to where Justin was and took him into his arms. “I will be beside you all the way in the real world. That’s why I told you to find Gus. He will be your savior in the dream world. He will protect you.”

“How do you know this?” Justin whispered. He was afraid of not waking up.

“Because Gus is one of us. He’s a High Keeper in the dream world. There are many of them in the dream world that save us from horrible nightmares. They are the ones that keep the nightmares away from our minds after we wake up. Do you still have your dream catcher?”

Justin thought for a moment. “No, I lost it when my mother and I moved into the new house a few months ago. Why?”

“Because this dream catcher would have kept you in this world while you dreamed. We have to find it before your next dream. Otherwise, the next time you have a nightmare, you will be stuck in that dream world if Gus is not around.”

“What happens if I get stuck in that dream world?” Justin asked.

“Then he will turn you to haunt other people’s dreams because he knows you are a High Keeper. We have to find that dream catcher. Can you find out from your mother to see if she knows where it is? It’s very important.”

“I can but it could be a lost cause. I told you I lost it,” Justin repeated.

“We have to find it or I will be searching forever for the next High Keeper,” Brian stated. “Is it possible that someone took it?”

“I don’t know,” Justin replied. “Let me call mom.”

“Okay.”

Justin pulled out his cell phone and called his mother. He talked to her for a few minutes while Brian got another cup of coffee. Justin put his phone back in his pocket when he ended his phone call. He went back to the counter and sat.

“Mom told me that someone came to help pack us up when we moved,” Justin told Brian. “She had many things to do so she hired a couple of men to help. Mom said that both of them were about my age looking for work. One was taller than the other. She found them at the Liberty Diner.” This look came over Justin eyes as his eyes landed on the tattoo that Brian drew. “I remember them. One had a tattoo on his hand that looked just like this. Is he one of the Keepers?”

“No,” Brian responded. “He’s what we call a minion. He’s a servant of the Sandman. The Sandman can’t come into our world so he sends minions to do his biding. Their tattoos are on the backs of their hands. I know of the two you are talking about. Their names are Ethan Gold and Brandon something. We’ve never done anything to them because they don’t hurt anyone on this side.”

“So how am I supposed to get my dream catcher back?” Justin asked.

“We have to go to the diner and find them,” Brian replied. “Come on, let’s go.”

Justin didn’t know what to do right now but somehow he trusted Brian to what he told him. It sounded like this was something unreal but Brian knew about the tattoo on his head.

“Okay.”

They arrived at the diner not seeing the men.

“How about we get lunch and wait?” Brian asked. “It could be a while.”

Justin nodded until he saw a redhead show up at their table. He faced the door to get a look at anyone who would enter.

“Brian what are you doing here?” Deb questioned. “You don’t usually bring tricks here.”

“This is Justin and he’s not a trick,” Brian replied as he lied. “He’s a client. His company sells health creams for the body. Justin is looking for models.” Brian eyes looked right at Justin.

Justin saw the look and knew he should go on with the lie. “I’m here to find a couple of guys that I want to model that cream. My Research and Development have completed the products for testing and now we need a couple of young men. I thought that Mr. Kinney here could help me find a couple young men to use in our line of products.”

“Well, now,” Deb began to say, “this is definitely the place to be for that. There’s lots of great looking men that come in all the time. Now what would you like?”

They both ordered and Deb left. The two lovers looked at one another and smirked.

“She is definitely something,” Justin stated.

“Yeah, but you got to love her,” Brian replied. “She looks out for all the gays and lesbians here on Liberty Avenue. She’s what anyone would consider a mother. Deb was there when I needed help when I was young. She stopped my nightmares from taking over me when I needed a mother.”

“But I thought you didn’t get nightmares?” Justin asked. “Being what you are should have stopped those.”

“That’s the point. I didn’t know what I was until I reached my early teens. It was her brother, Vic that told me who I was. He was the one who trained me. The Sandman took him in his sleep a few years ago. He was like the father I never had.” Brian looked down remembering the man. He felt someone take his hand across the table.

Justin felt for Brian. “At least you had a father that cared for you. I know my father loved me but he was taken too soon from my family.”

Deb came over with their food. “Eat up.”

Just then the door bell rang above the door letting people know that someone came inside. Justin looked up and there was Ethan and Brandon. He looked towards Brian and nodded.

Brian turned in his seat and watched them take the seat by the window. He turned around to look at Justin and nodded. They both got their lunch finished and Brian paid before facing them. They both took up the seat beside each of them: Brian on the side of Brandon and Justin on the side of Ethan.

Both men stared at each other until Brandon recognized Brian. He was about to bolt when Brian stopped him. “Eat then we talk,” Brian stated.

None of the men said a word until both Brandon and Ethan were finished their meal.

“What’s this about, Master Brian?” Brandon questioned.

Justin stared at Brandon when he called Brian ‘Master.’

“It’s like this, Brandon,” Brian started to say as he placed his arm around Brandon‘s shoulders, “I want to know where you have Justin’s dream catcher stashed?”

Brandon looked to Ethan and the other man stared back at him.

“We don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ethan replied.

Justin knew he was lying by the way his upper lip was quivering and his fingers were tapping the table. “Yeah right.”

“I know for a fact that you are minions of the Sandman,” Brian whispered. He didn’t want the whole diner to know who he was. “That means the Sandman knew exactly who Justin was before he moved. That means you have what we need.”

“OK,” Brandon stated. “You’re right. We took it because we were told to take it from Justin. The Sandman told us to take it and give it to him. He now possesses it. He told us that if we took it he would grant us a longer life.”

“Well, that’s bullshit!” Brian exclaimed. “He can’t give you a longer life because that’s not up to him. The Sandman lied to you.”

“How can we believe you?” Ethan asked.

“Because I am a High Keeper, Ian,” Brian whispered. “That is only given to the High Keepers if they have led a good life. You guys stole from a High Keeper. That’s bad in our books.”

“We didn’t steal from a High Keeper,” Brandon replied. “We stole from Justin.”

“Who happens to be the next High Keeper,” Brian spelled out. “Justin is the next High Keeper to be trained and what you did goes against all the rules of the Dream World. Now where is it?”

“We gave it to him,” Ethan replied. He looked at Brandon. “What we did was not right. I hated doing that to Justin.” He watched Justin when he said his reply. “He broke it in three pieces so that Justin couldn’t get it back. He spread it out in Justin’s memories of his past. He told us if Justin wants it back, Justin will have to go to those places to retrieve it.”

“Did he tell you which places?” Justin asked.

“No he didn’t,” Ethan replied. “He told us that they were in places that you treasured when you were a child.”

“That could be a lot of places, Brian,” Justin stated. “Being that my father was a High Keeper, we went many places when I was young.”

“This is going to be a lost cause if we don’t find it soon,” Brian said.

Brandon knew he was up the creek without a paddle but he wasn’t going to say anything. He was loyal to the Sandman and what Ethan just said was going to be reported back to the Sandman. He wanted to keep in the good graces of the Sandman because he admired him.

“Well, Justin,” Brian began to say, “We’ll just have to ask your mother where you loved going when you were young. These two are in enough trouble with us High Keepers. We will have a council to see what to do with them.”

“I know I did wrong Master Brian,” Ethan apologized. “I will take my punishment as you see fit.”

“Right now, we need to find those pieces before we initiate you into the High Keepers.” Brian rose from his seat. “We will speak later, Ethan.”

The two boys got into Brian’s jeep and headed to Justin’s place. They needed answers fast. When they arrived Brian noticed that they lived in a one story house. They approached the door and it opened with Jennifer on the other side.

“Justin what’s going on?” Jennifer asked her son.

“Let’s go inside and talk,” Justin replied as he took Brian’s hand and led him inside.

The three sat in the living room and Brian began to explain to Jennifer what Justin was to become.

“I know about the High Keepers, Brian,” Jennifer stated. “Craig, my husband, was one of them.”

“But how can that be, mom?” Justin asked. “He never told me anything about them. All I know is that Dad died six months after having an argument with another man. Does this have to do with that?”

“Yes, honey, it does,” Jennifer explained. “That other man was the Sandman and he wanted you before you were to be initiated to become a High Keeper but your father told him that you didn’t have the mark. And he was right. Justin, your mark never showed up until after your father died.”

“That’s why the Sandman wanted you,” Brian stated as he rose from the sofa. He started to pace the floor, thinking about what was said.

“What do you mean Brian?” Justin asked.

“The Sandman wanted you before your initiation because he didn’t want you tainted in any way. He wanted to train you to take over for him. With you in the dream world you would live forever. Something must be happening to him for him to want you.”

“But why hasn’t he taken me before now?” Justin questioned.

“Because he wanted you while your father was still alive,” Brian answered. “He has to have the permission of your father who was a High Keeper before he can take you. With your father gone, he has no authority but if he can keep you in a nightmare forever then it would make him happy. This is one thing that he can do.”

“Brian, you told me about a locket that the Sandman holds. What is this locket?” Justin asked.

“This locket is exactly like the mark we hold. It is used to give him all the Power of the Dream World. But with your dream catcher gone we can’t get to the locket. The reason is that if anything ever happened to you while in the dream world as you went after this locket then we would be able to wake you up. That is why we have to find that dream catcher.”

“But Justin, it was lost during the move,” Jennifer said.

“No, Mom, it wasn’t,” Justin replied. “The two movers you hired got a hold of it and gave it to the Sandman. He now holds it but he broke it into three pieces. He told the two men that if I wanted to find the pieces I would have to look into the three places that I was the happiest in during my childhood. Do you remember them?”

“I remember you loved being in the old cemetery not far from here,” she replied. “You used to do rubbings of the gravestones. You filled more drawing pads than I have ever known a person to do.”

“I remember,” Justin whispered. “The history there was unbelievable.”

“Another place was the carnival just outside the city. You hated the roller coaster because you feared of being upside down if it ever stopped. That’s where we purchased that hideous creature you loved so much.”

“I forgot that Gus was bought there,” Justin remembered excitedly.

“Gus?” Jennifer asked.

“Yeah, in my dreams he became real and we had so much fun together playing. He took me to places that I loved in the dream world. I made my own world on how I thought it should have been.”

“That’s because Gus is real,” Brian said. “Somehow you were where you should have been when you found him. You see Justin, Gus is one of us but he lives in the dream world to help us when we get frightened of our dreams. When you are awake, he watches what you do. Do you have conversations with him about the real world?”

“Yeah, we do,” Justin replied. “Sometimes he helps me make decisions now that Dad is not around. He talks to me like I’m an adult. Gus was the one who helped me decide about coming out. That was two days ago. It was at that time that he told me to be on Liberty Avenue last night.”

“So he was the one who put you under street lamp,” Brian snickered. “He wanted me to find you. That sneaky little critter.”

“So it wasn’t fate that led me there?” Justin questioned.

“No, he wanted me to meet you. He must have known who you were or he wouldn’t have gotten you to meet me.”

“But how did he know that Justin was a High Keeper?” Jennifer asked.

“Because Gus is a High Keeper himself. The High Keepers in the dream world have a list of who the next High Keepers are going to be. With your father gone, Justin, he needed you to be on Liberty Avenue to meet me so I could train you.”

“What is the final place Mom?” Justin asked.

“The final place is the art museum of Sidney Bloom,” Jennifer replied. “You loved looking at the picture that Van Gogh painted called ‘Starry Night’.”

“Now I remember,” Justin replied. “It was that painting that gave me nightmares just after I lost my dream catcher. Gus then entered my dream and got me to create a superhero called Rage. Rage helped me battle my demons and I became his sidekick.”

“So we need to find these places and find those pieces of the dream catcher,” Brian stated. “We need to find them soon. When you turn eighteen the Sandman will have his chance to possess your dreams. He could hold you in the dream world forever if we don’t find those pieces.” He then turned to Jennifer. “I need to be with him when he dreams so that we can find those pieces of the dream catcher. He needs to give them to me so that the Sandman doesn’t have them in his possession. As long as those pieces are with me, he can’t touch them.”

“Okay, Brian,” Jennifer replied. “I want my son back with me when this is done. I can’t lose him because he’s all I have left.” Tears flowed down her face.

“I’ll keep him safe,” Brian stated as he walked up to Jennifer. He wiped her tears away. “He’s one of us and on his eighteenth birthday I will train him to be the next High Keeper. We need to keep him safe until then so I’m going to take him to my place until his birthday. The day after his birthday we will get those pieces back and then I will train him.”

“Is he going to be safe with you?” Jennifer questioned. “I won’t lose him to the Sandman.”

“Yes, he will be safe,” Brian replied. “If he has any nightmares I will know but if he’s here and has nightmares, it might be to late when I get here. I have a feeling that the Sandman knows about our plan. Right now we need to keep Justin safe.”

With them talking, Justin couldn’t believe his ears on what was being said. It was like he was in a world that never existed.

So for the next two days, Justin stayed with Brian. Justin went to school and Brian went to work. During the night, Justin never had a dream.

On the night before Justin’s prom, they were at Babylon. They were on the dance floor putting on a show for the other queers. It was making them both hot for sex so Brian took him to the backroom where Brian pushed him against a bare wall and kissed him with all his passion. He somehow couldn’t get enough of the blond. Brian then turned Justin around and lowered his pants. He took out a lubed condom and entered Justin.

Justin felt Brian enter him and it was wonderful. This was the first time that Brian took him from behind. When he felt Brian enter him fully, his prostate was hit and he moaned. His neck was lightly kissed which made him think of other things than the little bit of pain he felt.

Brian held onto Justin’s left hip as his other hand took Justin’s cock and began stroking it with his motions. He could feel himself getting closer so he when Justin turned his head, he kissed him. His cock pounded into Justin until he felt Justin’s juices flow over his fingers. At the same time he came in the condom.

“God I can’t get enough of you,” Brian whispered.

“Then take all you want,” Justin replied back.

They dressed and went to get a drink. It was then that Justin popped the question.

“Will you take me to prom?” Justin asked as he licked his lips.

“What would I do in a room full of fucking eighteen year olds?” Brian exclaimed.

“But I thought you like fucking eighteen year olds,” Justin smirked.

“I don’t think so,” Brian stated. “You should go have the time of your life with your classmates. You don’t need me.”

Justin’s face fell when he heard Brian’s reply. It felt like someone just shot him in the heart. He nodded and turned to look out at the crowd.

Brian felt bad doing that to Justin but he didn’t think it would be good for him to show up with Justin on his arm.

“Besides, I need to get ready for your initiation that night,” Brian replied. “After you get done with prom, phone me and I will pick you up and we’ll come back here.”

“Okay,” Justin said.

&&&&&&&&

Justin was having the time of his life at his own prom. This was the last step before he became a free man and then the next day, he would start training as the next High Keeper.

He arrived in his formal tux with his date, Daphne who was dressed in a peach floor-length gown. Justin did invite Brian along but Brian turned him down. Justin remembered what Brian said.

“What would I do in a room full of fucking eighteen year olds?”

“I thought you liked fucking eighteen year olds?” Justin smirked.

It was at the same time that a school mate of Justin’s had it out for him since he came out of the closet. It was the first time that Brian dropped Justin off at school. Brian had parked his jeep outside the loft and when he went to get into it, the word, ‘faggot’ was spray painted on the passenger side. Everyone at Justin’s school saw this and knew that Justin was a queer. Chris Hobbs was ready to perform his civic duty in getting rid of the homophobes in this country even if he did it one person at a time.

So after the dance, Chris followed Justin out to his car. Chris got his bat out of the trunk of his car and as Justin reached inside to get something out of his trunk, Chris came over to him and hit him just as Justin turned to look at him.

Justin never remembered anything else.

Three hours later, Brian got a call.

“Jennifer slow down and tell me what happened!” Brian exclaimed to the frantic woman on the other end of the line.

After a few moments Brian replied, “I’ll be right there.”

Brian just found out that Justin was hit over the head with a baseball bat. Brian grabbed his keys, phone and wallet and headed for the jeep. He made his way to the hospital and went to the third floor. Brian came upon Jennifer at the nurse’s station.

“What happened?” Brian asked as he took Jennifer to sit on a chair in the waiting room.

“He was at prom and Chris Hobbs didn’t like that he was gay and bashed him over the head with a baseball bat.” Jennifer was crying as she told the story. “Justin is in a coma right now but if the pressure doesn’t go down on his brain, they are going to have to do surgery. I can’t lose him, Brian.”

“You’re not going to,” Brian consoled her. “Besides, this would be the best time for us to perform the ritual on Justin while he’s sleeping. He needs to be asleep for the High Keepers of the Dream World to do the spells on him that will protect him while he helps others.”

Just as he looked up, he saw Lindz with a clipboard.

“How is he?” Jennifer asked.

“He’s doing okay for now,” Lindz replied. “We’ve put him in an induced coma to help the healing on his brain.” She looked at Brian.

“She knows all about it, Lindz,” Brian stated. “It’s been talked about and we think this would be the best time to initiate him. But right now I need to get some African Dream Root.”

“What’s that?” Jennifer questioned.

“It will put me to sleep while I perform the initiation ceremony on Justin. We need to do this soon before the Sandman gets his soul.”

“I’ll get him ready then,” Lindz replied as she left them two alone.

“What is she going to do and who is she?” Jennifer questioned.

“Lindz is someone I trust unconditionally,” Brian replied. “She one of my minions who lets me know when people go into comas so that I can help them find their way back to reality. Sometimes it works sometimes not. Lindz is going to get Justin ready. She’s going to get a bigger bed so that I can lay beside him while I enter his dreams. I need to be as close as I can get which is in the same bed. She will also transfer him to a private room.”

“I hope this works,” Jennifer whispered. “I can’t lose him.”

“You won’t,” Brian said as he took her in his arms. “I will keep him safe.” He let her go. “I need to go see someone about that dream root while Lindz gets him ready. You stay here.”

Jennifer nodded as she watched Brian leave.

Twenty minutes later, Brian entered Mysterious Marilyn’s Shop of Curiosity. The bell rang above the door as he entered. This was the only place in Pittsburgh to get the dream root.

The shop did live up to its reputation of being curious. There were three walls that contained jars with something or another inside. The center of the room was filled with dry goods that would be crushed for whatever purpose they enticed.

Mysterious Marilyn came from the back of the shop dressed in a flowing gown of many colors. She was after all a drag queen that had her shop on Liberty Avenue.

“Well, well, well,” she started to say. “Look who we have here. What can I do for the famous Brian Kinney?”

Brian knew that Mysterious Marilyn was not a fake. Brian had a way of knowing from his training that this person possessed abilities that some thought were things that other people would not touch with a ten foot pole. Marilyn’s psychic abilities were outstanding. Brian would get messages in his dreams about people caught in comas. Mysterious Marilyn would relay information on where to find the people who were in trouble. Brian was successful a lot of the time but there were some that couldn’t be saved. Their bodies were beyond repair and the soul wouldn’t return.

“Mysterious Marilyn,” Brian replied. “I’m in need of African Dream Root. Do you have any?”

“I might have,” the psychic replied as she walked behind her counter. “What, may I ask is it for?”

“Justin Taylor is in trouble,” Brian stated. By the look on Marilyn’s face, Brian knew that she knew who he was talking about.

“Not him!” the psychic gasped. “We can’t lose him!”

“I know. I’m supposed to train him on being our next leader but he’s in a coma right now. We think this is the right time. Can you help?”

“I’ll get right on this.” The psychic went to the backroom. The safe was hidden and the psychic extracted the dream root. It was something that people didn’t know that the medium possessed. Only the Dream Keepers did. Brian was her biggest buyer so she kept some on hand at all times. She also got an herb that would rejuvenate him once he woke up. Taking the dream root sucked the energy out of Dream Keepers. Sometimes the Dream Keepers had to enter the clients mind more than once.

When she arrived at the door, she watched Brian move around the shop. It was then that she realized that Brian fell in love. She watched as a tear slid down his face.

“You love him,” she stated as she bagged up the purchases.

“Yeah,” Brian whispered. He knew that he couldn’t lie to her.

“Here you go,” she handed him the bag.

Brian reached for his wallet in his back pocket and felt a hand on his arm. He looked her in the eye.

“No,” she whispered. “You get that young man back. We need him.”

“Thanks, Marilyn,” he said. “I’ll get him back. I need him.”

“Good, give him my love when he awakens.”

“I will.” Brian left the shop and headed back to the hospital.

As Brian had predicted, Lindz got a private room for Justin. He entered the room and found Jennifer sitting on a chair beside the bed.

“Did you get it?” she asked as she heard the door open and Brian entered.

“Yeah,” he replied as he set the bag on the little table beside the bed. “Do you have a comb?”

“Here’s one.” Jennifer searched her purse until she found one. “What do you need that for?” She then handed it over.

“I need some of Justin’s hair,” he replied as he combed the blond locks receiving a few hairs. “I have to steep the dream root and add a sample of Justin for me to enter his dreams.”

Brian turned around and saw that Lindz got a portable burner with a small pot and a cup set up on the window sill. He got the water ready and poured it in the cup. Then he added the dream root along with some of Justin’s hair.

“If you don’t mind but I would like to get ready.” Brian started to get undressed.

“Are you going to…?” Somehow Jennifer could finish that statement.

“No. I’m not getting naked if that’s what you mean. I will have my shorts on.”

“I’m not shy about that,” she replied. “Besides, you might need someone here if something goes wrong.” Jennifer watched as Brian disrobed.

Brian sat on the edge of the bed and drank the concoction. He set the cup on the table and crawled into bed beside Justin. He pulled the blanket up and leaned over to look into Justin’s face. His hand lightly rubbed over Justin’s chest as he kissed him. Brian laid his head down on the pillow beside his bed mate and quickly fell asleep.

Jennifer watched the loving scene before her and realized that Brian loved her son. She took Justin’s hand into hers and silently prayed for them both.

&&&&&&&&

Brian entered Justin’s dream. He stood beside a tombstone that was damaged. The corner was completely gone as well as some of the words across the top. The only date that Brian could read was 1862. As he looked around, he knew this was the oldest part of the cemetery.

Walking around, Brian noticed that there was a church off to the right and a garage beside it. In front of the church was a grave that looked out of place. Brian walked over to it and noticed Justin’s name on the tombstone but there wasn’t a date of death; only his birth. It was then that he noticed that the grave’s cement cover was not all the way on the grave. At the head of the grave, the headstone was inserted into the front of the cement grave leaning over the lid to keep it from being opened. He walked over to find a small opening. Just as he leaned over, he saw fingers come through the opening. His own fingers caught the other fingers.

“Justin!” Brian shouted. “Are you in there?” He waited a few minutes when he heard a moan. “I’ll get you out!”

Looking around, he couldn’t find anything that would get the lid off. When he remembered the garage, Brian ran towards it. The garage had a padlock on it and Brian searched around for something to take it off. When he spotted a stone, he picked it up with both hands and began to smash the padlock. It opened on the third hit. After he got the doors opened, Brian noticed a car parked there.

“I could use that,” he said to no one.

As he walked around the vehicle, he noticed that there was a flat tire.

“Shit.” Brian went to the bench and found a tire iron. He took it to the trunk and pried the trunk open. Inside he found a spare and began to change the tire. After he got that done, he couldn’t find the keys.

“Good thing I know how to hotwire a car.”

Leaning over the steering wheel, he pulled a couple of wires from under the dashboard and started the car. Brian backed it out until the trunk was near the grave. He got out and looked in the trunk for a rope or chain. Finding a chain, he connected it to the hitch and around the headstone. Brian got back into the car and drove forward as the car pulled the tombstone off. He raced back to the grave and took the tire iron and pried off the lid.

Inside he watched as Justin rubbed his face of the dirt that fell onto his face. Brian grabbed Justin’s outstretched hand and hauled him out of the grave into his arms but he fell through Brian.

“What’s going on?” Brian asked him as he turned to face Justin or what he thought was Justin.

“I’m not all here,” Justin replied. “I’m only part of me. From what Gus has told me, he said that there will be two more things that you have to do to save me. I guess my dreams are not over. Inside the grave is the first part of the dream catcher. You have to keep it until you have all three parts. The Sandman has his hold on the real me. He’s trying to break me apart by taking my soul. He says that if he has a hold on my soul long enough, I will stay here in this realm and be his forever. By the way, what the hell are you wearing?”

Brian looked down at his attire. He was wearing a blue button down shirt with pearl buttons and jeans with holes in them.

“I wanted to be a cowboy when I was a kid,“ Brian replied with a smirk. “What do you mean stay here?”

“He told me that when he has control over my soul, he will possess my body and enter the real world. The Sandman means to put everyone in a state of sleep forever so that he can control everyone’s soul in the dream world.”

“Well, we’re going to have to stop him. I guess my work is not over. Those favorite places you talked about is where I will find the other parts of the dream catcher, isn’t it?”

“Yes. Now we don’t have much time. With you saving the first part of me, the Sandman’s hold on me has weakened. If and when we get the dream catcher together, he will have no power over me.”

“Okay, well I’m off to get the next part.”

“Brian, you have to go back to reality for now. You must gain more strength for your next quest. You can’t do them all together because I will need your strength to fight him at the last and destroy him.”

“All right. I will return.” Brian then watched as this part of Justin faded into the air. He was feeling a little tired now after what he just did.

&&&&&&&&

Brian woke up beside Justin and turned his head to see Jennifer still sitting next to the bed. He felt something in his hand and opened it to find a small portion of the dream catcher. He looked to Jennifer as she noticed the item in his hand.

“You got part of it,” she stated. “But how is it possible to bring something from there to here?”

“I don’t know,” Brian whispered. This was the first time he brought anything back from the dream world. He sat up and gave it to her. “Keep this with you. I want it in a safe place.”

“All right.” She took the piece of the dream catcher and placed it in her purse.

Brian got out of bed and took the rejuvenating herb. He got back into bed with Justin and went straight to sleep. He had no dreams which the herb did to him. He would need all his strength to take on the Sandman in the coming days.

When Brian woke next, he saw Jennifer still by the bed.

“Why don’t you go home and get some sleep?”

“I was waiting for you to awaken,” she replied. “How do you feel?”

“Better than before,” he stated.

“I’m going to go home for a few hours,” Jen stated. “Then I’ll come back ready for the next dream.”

“Thank you, Jen. If it wasn’t for your help…”

“Think nothing of it Brian. I want my son back and only you can do that.” She watched as Brian turned his head to look at Justin.

Brian turned to look at Justin and ran his fingers across the blond’s cherry lips. He leaned down to lightly kiss him.

“I love him,” Brian whispered.

“I know. He loves you too.”

Brian turned to her and smiled. His heart hammered in his chest.

“Since I met him, I’ve been fighting this feeling that I met him in the past and I have. He’s his father’s son. I met Craig many years ago when he was going through his training to be a High Keeper. I also think he’s my soul mate. We were destined to be together forever.”

“Brian, how old are you?” Jennifer questioned.

“I’m older than you think,” he replied. “I’m 764. I was one of many who first continued after the other Dream Keepers faded away. There was a time many years ago that we thought the Dream World would cease to exist. We thought the Sandman was going to take over. But we were undefeatable. That’s why I’m one of the last Dream Keepers from that time. But remember I’m here to stay and I’ll be around for a long time to come.”

“Does that mean Justin will be around for a while?” she asked.

“He’ll be around for a long time.” Brian then turned to Jennifer. “When he defeats the Sandman, he’ll be around for a long time. Now, why don’t you go home and come back after dinner. Could you send Lindz in with a tray? She knows what I eat. Thanks.”

“Sure Brian. I’ll talk to you later.” She rose and left the room.

Brian got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. He needed a shower and to dress before Lindz came with food.

As he got out of the shower, refreshed, Lindz was there with food.

“Thanks Lindz,” Brian said.

“How did it go?” she asked as she set the tray on the table. She then proceeded to check Justin’s vitals and then wrote them on the chart.

“We got part one of the dream catcher. Jennifer will be back later.” Brian took a seat and began to eat. “How’s he doing?”

“Better, his signs are improving since he came here. You must be doing something right.”

“I’m doing the best I can. We need to defeat the Sandman before he takes Justin.” Brian now had his doubts but wouldn’t say anything to anyone.

“And you will,” Lindz replied. “Just be patient. Justin is strong. He reminds me of you.”

“I don’t know if I’m strong enough to help Justin.” After all these years, he didn’t know if he had the strength to defeat the Sandman.

“Brian, listen to me. You have not lived all these years to not know if you have the strength to defeat him. With Justin’s help, it will be his strength that will give you power. I see by the look on your face that you love him. Let that love be your salvation. Take that love and use it to defeat the Sandman. Love can be the most powerful thing to use against evil. Use that love.”

“How did you become so smart?” Brian asked.

“I’ve watched you from afar for many years. I would like to think I know you pretty well. I’ve considered you to be my best friend.”

Brian pondered what Lindz was trying to tell him. Maybe he could do what she said. He’s never loved anyone before. But if Mysterious Marilyn and Lindz were right then he should do what they say. Besides, a psychic and a minion couldn’t both be wrong.

“Okay,” Brian stated. “I do love him. That must be what kept me going to find Justin in the first dream. I just have to concentrate on that love and help Justin in the next two dreams.”

“I also love you, Master Brian,” Lindz confessed. “Use the love we have for you to fight him.”

Brian got up out of his chair and went to Lindz. He hugged her. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” She stood back a bit. “Now go defeat the Sandman and save Justin. We all need him.”

Just then the door opened to Justin’s room and in walked Cynthia.

“How did you…” Brian began to say.

“You forget who I work for,” Cynthia replied as she set a briefcase and coffee on a table. “Now I figured if you’re going to be here, you can preoccupy your mind with work before you go after that bastard.” She knew all about the Sandman since she was also one of Brian’s minions.

Brian was shocked to hear Cynthia talk like that. He then smiled at her and began to go through the files she brought him.

“I will take my leave and check on him later,” Lindz stated.

“Thanks again, Lindz,” Brian said.

The two co-workers began going through the files to fill up the time before Brian would enter Justin’s second dream.

Just after supper, Jennifer entered the room and saw Brian with another woman.

“Brian, how’s he doing?” Jennifer asked.

“He’s doing better. I think that if we get Justin’s dream catcher all together then he will wake up from his coma.”

“Who’s this?” Jennifer didn’t know what to think about the other woman.

“I’m sorry, Jennifer, this is Cynthia. She’s my assistant and another of my minions. She brought me work to occupy my mind before I go after another piece of the dream catcher. Cynthia, this is Justin’s mother.”

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Taylor. I didn’t know this is your son. Brian will get him back.” Cynthia knew who Mrs. Taylor was being that she was married to another High Keeper. “I knew your husband. I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you, Cynthia. I knew things about the Dream World and the High Keepers but never met many minions. Craig kept those things from us so that we could live normal lives.”

“I’ll leave the two of you now,” Cynthia said. She then turned to Brian. “You get him back with us. We need him.”

“I will. Thanks for keeping my mind clear about tonight.” Brian hugged his assistant.

“That’s what I’m here for,” she whispered as she hugged him back. “Now go get him.” Cynthia then smiled at Jennifer and left.

“What’s this about you all stating that ‘we need him’?” Jennifer enquired.

“Remember when we talked that afternoon at your place? There was something that I didn’t tell you.” Brian thought for a minute before he continued. “Justin is meant to kill the Sandman. That’s what his father didn’t tell him. The Sandman doesn’t know this. It has been the one secret we High Keepers have kept from him. Every thousand years there is a person born that is to keep order in the Dream World. This person is trained by the oldest of the High Keepers who happens to be me. The one thing I didn’t plan on was falling in love with him. It seems everyone else can see this love we have for each other. It wasn’t until I was with Mysterious Marilyn’s that she told me I was in love with him. Then Lindz said the same thing.”

“As did I,” Jennifer replied.

“I’ve been doing some thinking since this morning and I realize that I do love him. Lindz also told me to use that love and defeat the Sandman but only Justin can do that. Maybe if I tell him I love him it will give him the strength to overthrow the Sandman.”

“That would be a good plan,” Jennifer replied. “Now are you ready for your next adventure?”

“Yeah,” Brian chuckled. “Next stop, the carnival.”

Brian got the dream root ready for his next trip. After drinking his next cup, he got into bed with his shorts on and kissed Justin again. He put his head on the pillow and fell asleep with Jennifer in the chair beside the bed.

&&&&&&&&

Brian arrived in one of Justin’s dreams. He could make out an amusement park with a rollercoaster in the background. It was then that he heard a scream.

“Help me!”

Brian recognized it as Justin’s voice. He entered the grounds with the rollercoaster. He look up at the rollercoaster and found Justin hanging upside down.

“Hang on Justin,” Brian yelled. “I’ll get you down.”

Upon inspection of the grounds it was in ruins. To get inside one of the rides, Brian was going to need to purchase a ticket. But how was he supposed to get a ticket if there was no one there to give him one? He needed to find some money because his money from the real world didn’t work in the Dream World.

Brian looked around frantically and found three coins. He went back to the entrance of the grounds and found a machine that dispensed tickets. Right now he hoped that the coins he found would work. Inserting the coins one at a time, he prayed to Gus, Justin’s High Keeper, to help them. He somehow knew that Gus was watching them.

After getting his ticket and thanking his lucky stars, Brian went back to the rollercoaster and inserted his ticket. He heard a clunk and then the rollercoaster started up again. As he watched the ride go around, he notice the Sandman on the other side. Brian gave him a laugh and a wave as the cars stopped before him. He got Justin out of the car and noticed he was sitting on the second part of his dream catcher.

“Thank you Brian,” Justin exclaimed. “I didn’t think you would be able to rescue me. I thought I was going to get stuck on that ride.”

“That’s why I’m here. I think we are going to need this,” Brian stated as he picked up the piece of the dream catcher and put it in his pocket. “We need to go.”

“Justin, is that you?” came the voice across the way.

Justin turned to see who it was. From the sound of the voice, Justin recognized it from one of his dad’s old friends.

“Dr. Schneider, is that you?” Justin asked as his head tilted to the right to see who was under the hood.

“Yes, Justin, it is me,” the figure replied as he took off the hood.

“You know this man, Justin?” Brian asked.

“Yeah, he was one of Dad’s friends before he was killed,” Justin replied. Then he got this look of shock on his face. “It was you! You killed my father. But why? He never did anything to you.” Justin was going to attack the Sandman until he realized that he was still not in his body.

“Not now Justin,” Brian whispered to him.

“He wouldn’t give you to me,” Dr. Schneider replied angrily. “He told me that you didn’t have the mark and he was wrong.”

“No!” Justin shouted. “I did have the mark but it didn’t show up until after you killed my father.”

“That isn’t possible,” the Sandman whispered. “You’ve had that mark since you were born.”

“That’s not possible,” Brian stated as he looked at the Sandman. “The mark only shows up after a High Keeper dies. That’s how mine showed up long ago. My father died and two weeks later my mark showed up. That’s how it has been for centuries with the High Keepers.”

“So I killed my best friend for nothing,” Dr. Schneider confessed. “It doesn’t matter right now. Justin is going to be with me forever. I will possess his body to take over the real world.”

“That’s not likely to happen,” Brian stated. “We now have two parts of the Dream Catcher that you need to complete the ritual. One part is not in this world anymore and I now have the second part.”

“No matter,” Dr. Schneider replied. “I will possess him no matter what.” With that said, the Sandman disappeared into a puff of smoke.

“How do you know the Sandman?” Brian asked Justin.

“He’s a doctor who worked on patients at a mental hospital,” Justin replied. “He worked on patients who never woke from comas. Some of his patients were experimented on with a contraption that was placed on their heads. He would place another on his own head and enter their dreams. Dr. Schneider wanted to know why his patients weren’t waking up and he figured this was the only way to find out why. It was during this time that he found out about the Sandman. My Dad told me about him becoming sick when he was younger. Dr. Schneider went to a shaman to find out why he was so sick. It was during that time in one of his dreams that the shaman who he went to for his sickness was fighting an evil creature. When he woke, the shaman told him about the Dream World and the little creatures that rule there.”

“He’s talking about the High Keepers,” Brian mumbled.

“That’s right,” Justin replied. “He cured many of his patients this way with the machine. It was during this time that he found out that the Dream World was real and wanted to explore it more. It was in the Dream World that he met the Sandman for the first time but he looked like a creature.”

“How do you know this?” Brian asked.

“My father found his journal in his possessions when Dr. Schneider went missing years ago. When my father died, I found the journal and read it. He wrote that once in a thousand years a human capable of accepting the great Power is born. It was at this time that Dr. Schneider found out that the Dream World and the Sandman were real. In the journal the Sandman talked about being old and he would hand over his powers by breaking the rules. Dr. Schneider then realized that if he had this power he could speed up or slow down dreams at will. He could also enter everybody’s dreams and know their powers. But there was one stipulation on handing this power over: he had to find a locket.”

“That must be the same locket we are looking for,” Brian said. “Now, I need to get back. I’m starting to feel weak.”

“Then go back, Brian,” Justin replied. “I will see you in my final dream when we destroy the Sandman.”

“All right,” Brian whispered as he disappeared before Justin.

&&&&&&&&

When Brian awoke, he was in Justin’s bed again. He rose his head and quickly kissed Justin. In his hand was the second part of the dream catcher. Being in the Dream World with Justin was making him weak. He never spent this much time on the other side before. A puzzled look came over his face as he watched Justin.

“Why the look Brian?” Jennifer asked.

“I don’t know,” Brian replied. “I found out it was Dr. Schneider that killed your husband. He was promised to be the next Sandman. I wonder if together we can kill the Sandman.”

“Just remember the love you have for my son. That should get you both through it together.”

“Yeah,” Brian whispered. “Right now I need to rest before we get the last dream catcher.” He then handed to second part to Jennifer. “Keep this safe.”

“I will,” she replied. “Now get some sleep and I will return later.” She then got up and kissed her son on the forehead and kissed Brian on the cheek.

Brian blushed as Jennifer kissed his cheek. He never thought he would have Jennifer’s permission to help Justin. After he saw Jennifer to the door, he got the other herb ready for sleeping. After drinking it, he returned to the bed and wrapped his arms around Justin. “I love you,” he whispered, kissed Justin on the lips and fell asleep.

&&&&&&&&

Brian rose promptly at six o’clock. It was like something or someone was trying to awaken him. He rolled over and saw Lindz standing by the bed.

“Hi,” Brian yawned. “What time is it?”

“It’s six,” Lindz replied. “Time for supper which I brought and for you to go after the Sandman again. How are you feeling?”

“Still a bit tired,” Brian replied as he got out of bed and put his pants on. “I don’t know if the Dream World is zapping the energy out of me or not.”

“Just remember that you have never done this before. Don’t forget that you love him. That should give you the strength to get through this. Have you told him yet?”

“No,” Brian whispered.

“Then tell him before you go after the last piece of the dream catcher. Where is the next piece?”

“It’s in the art gallery,” Brian responded.

“I know the one. Remember I have knowledge of that place.”

“Justin said there is a painting there of Van Gogh’s called ’The Starry Night’. Do you know the one?” Brian took the cover off his food and began to eat.

“I know it,” Lindz replied. “It has very little color in it. It’s a print of the original. Sidney Bloom got a copy of it and patrons of the art wanted to buy it but he wouldn’t sell it. It’s at the back of the gallery in the section of prints.”

“Good to know,” Brian stated. “Now, after I eat, I need to get ready for the final battle.”

“Battle?” Lindz questioned.

“Yeah,” Brian said. “We need to find the last piece and then Justin needs to kill the Sandman. He knows the Sandman by the way. He was a friend of his father’s before he died.”

“All right. Then go after him and do what you need to do. I will take Justin’s vitals and see if he’s stronger.” After doing her routine, she was smiling.

“I take it from the smile that Justin is doing better?”

“Yes, he’s quite a bit stronger actually. His pulse is strong and his blood pressure is back to normal. These should tell the doctor he’s ready to come out of his coma soon. Now go after the Sandman and bring Justin back to us.” Lindz leaned over and kissed Brian on the forehead.

Brian smiled after the kiss. It was not everyday that one of his minions would kiss him. This made his heart happy. He got up from his chair after Lindz left and went to the bathroom to clean up. He took a shower and came out in a towel when he noticed Jennifer sitting in the same chair she sat in the few times before.

“Hi,” Brian said as he combed his fingers through his hair.

“How’s he doing?”

“Lindz said his vitals are stronger and should be coming out of his coma soon.”

“That’s great news! Are you ready for the final battle?” she asked.

“As ready as I will ever be,” he replied. He went over to his clothes and took up a pair of boxer shorts and retreated back to the bathroom. After he emerged, Brian got the potion ready again for the final time. When he added the hair of Justin, he drank it and sat on the edge of the bed with his head bowed.

“Brian what’s wrong?” Jennifer questioned as she stood before him and rose his chin with her fingers as she looked into his eyes.

“I’ve never spent this much time in the Dream World before and it’s making me weak. I don’t know if I can do this.” A tear made its way down his face.

“Brian, we do things for our loved ones that we know should be done. I can see by the look in your eyes that you love my son. Take that love and use its strength to get the last piece and go after the Sandman. I know that you have not known Justin long but think about the future you would share. Now scoot down into that bed and go do what you need to do. I want my son back in one piece. Now get in.”

Brian knew Jennifer was right. He needed Justin in his life and he wasn’t going to stop now. As Jennifer rose the blankets, he got into bed and was tucked in. Brian snickered.

“I know,” Jennifer whispered. “I used to tuck Justin into bed. It’s a mother’s prerogative to love her children, even if he’s a full grown man.”

“Thanks Mom,” Brian smirked. He settled in the bed and turned on his side to face Justin. “I love you,” he whispered. “I’m never letting you go.” Brian kissed Justin’s cheek and then his lips. Not long after, he was asleep with Jennifer sitting beside the bed on the chair with her hand in Justin’s.

&&&&&&&&

Brian stood before the Sidney Art Gallery. It was not a very big building but it held many paintings and sculptures. He entered the building and what he found was a shock to the system. Everything inside was black and white. There was no color to speak of anywhere. It was the most eeriest thing he ever saw in his life.

He made his way to the back of the gallery. When he got the back, he found the painting. But there was something about the painting that stood out from the rest of them: it was the only one with color. This didn’t make any sense whatsoever.

“What the hell,” Brian whispered to no one in particular. Then he looked to the right of the painting.

Beside it was a drawing of a tree house in the biggest oak that ever seen in his life. It stood in the backyard of a house. It was then that he felt someone beside him. He turned his head and noticed Justin.

“What the hell is this?” Brian asked.

“This is the first drawing I did when I was eleven years old. It was just before my father died. We had this large tree in the backyard and I asked my father to build a tree house for me. It was there that I first met Gus after my father died. He came to me when I was playing one day. I thought it was my imagination until he spoke to me. When I looked around for my bear, he was gone. He became my best friend when I became lonely after father passed.”

“Why is it not in color? Everything here is black and white.”

“This is your next project,” Justin began to say. “You have to go to my house and find four colors of crayons in my room: green, blue, brown and yellow. When you find them in my bedroom, come back here and color the painting. I was told by Gus that when this is done, the other paintings will color themselves and ‘The Starry Night’ will turn black and white. I don’t know what happens after that.”

“Where is your house?” Brian asked. He was beginning to weaken. “Justin, there’s something I need to tell you.”

“Not now Brian. We are so close.”

“No, it has to be now,” Brian exclaimed as he turned to look at Justin. “I’m not doing good in this world. I’m beginning to weaken the longer I stay here but people on the other side in the real world told me to tell you something” He took a deep breath and stated, “I love you.” Brian looked into Justin’s eyes as he said it.

Justin gasped not realizing that Brian confessed his love to him. This made his heart happy. “Why?”

“My life was not going anywhere. It was going out of control with all the fucking, drinking and the drugs. When I saw you under that lamp post, I somehow knew that you would be in my life forever. Mysterious Marilyn, who has never been wrong, saw the look on my face and told me to tell you. I have always believed her. Anybody I have ever been with has been dark haired and darker skin. With you, your blond and fair skinned. That night we had sex for the first time, it was unbelievable! No one ever had my stamina until you. You do things to me that no one else has ever done.”

“Brian, I want to make a confession. I asked Gus why I should be on that street corner the night we met. He told me that I was your soul mate. I was meant to be there. When I saw you cross the street, I never thought I would meet you under that street lamp. Gus was the one that made me go. I didn’t want to be there but I trusted Gus. I also love you.”

When they declared their love to one another, Brian got this extra strength that consumed his body. He tried to take Justin in his arms to kiss him but his hand went through him.

“Damn,” Brian muttered.

“I know how you feel,” Justin replied. “Now go to the house and get those crayons so I can be in your arms soon.”

Brian smiled and left Justin standing in the gallery. Somehow in his mind he knew where the house was and he ran. When he reached the house, he saw Gus standing on the verandah.

“What are you doing here, Gus?” Brian asked as he took the steps up to the front door.

“I’m here to help Justin,” the creature replied. “What can I do to help?”

“We need to find four crayons in Justin’s room to color a picture at the gallery.

“I know the crayons you talk about,” Gus replied as he reached to door knob. He somehow couldn’t turn it.

“Here,” Brian said. He turned the knob and they both entered the house. It was like any other house but Brian could feel something was wrong. As this feeling came over him, he noticed that there was water running down the steps from the second level. “Now what else is going to happen?” Just as he said this, he heard a roar like nothing he ever heard before.

“Master Brian, what now?” Gus asked as the water pooled at his feet.

“I need to turn off the water,” Brian stated as he headed to the basement. As he descended the stairs, his heart was happy for the first time in his life. He was now ready to be Justin’s knight in shining armor. He found the main water line and turned it off.

When he returned to find Gus, he was now where to be found. Making his way upstairs, two steps at a time, he came across the bedroom that looked like a child’s room. On the front door was a name plate with ‘Justin’ written in crayon.

“This must be it,” Brian whispered. He turned the knob and entered.

Inside was Justin’s bed up against one wall. At the foot of the bed was a dresser. Under the window was a desk and a chair. Opposite the dresser was an easel with a picture of Gus drawn with colored pencils. Brian noticed that it captured every detail of the little critter down to the red toe nails. He chuckled at this.

Now he needed to find those crayons. When he came upon the brown one it was under the bed in a shoe box of mementoes of his father. Brian remembered Craig being a loving person to anyone who needed help. He then searched for the other colors. One he found on the easel of the picture, the other was in the desk drawer and the final one was on the window sill. When he picked up the last color, he looked out the window. There he was the Sandman talking to Gus.

“Gus!” Brian screamed. He ran down the steps almost falling flat on his face at the bottom. He ran out the front door and around the house just in time to see the Sandman disappear.

“Gus what are you doing with him?” Brian questioned. “He’s caused enough trouble since he put Justin in a coma.”

“He told me that what you are doing will not help Justin. But I know better. You claimed your love for the young man did you not?”

“Yes.”

“Then don’t fret for what must be done. Now we need to return to the gallery and color in that painting.”

“Right, let’s go,” Brian stated as he picked up Gus and raced back to the gallery.

They arrived back at the painting and Brian handed over Gus to Justin.

“Wait a minute!” Brian looked confused. “How is it that I can hold you and not Justin?”

“You must realize that Justin is not of this world,” Gus replied. “He won’t be of this world until he is initiated into the world of the Dream Keepers. Do you understand?”

“But how is it that he can hold you?” Brian asked.

“Because I am his,” Gus replied. “His mother bought me when I was at the carnival. I can’t explain it but I was put there by another Dream Keeper, his father. He was the one that told me to protect Justin at all cost. I think he knew that he was not long for this world. He’s with us now. Craig is helping others with their dreams. Remember that when we Dream Keepers die, we end up in the dream world to help those that can’t help themselves.”

“I remember,” Brian stated as he remembered his training from long ago.

“How come I never saw him in my dreams?” Justin inquired.

“When a Dream Keeper dies, they never return to their families,” Gus told him. “They are told to stay with the patrons that others put with them. Too many emotions collide with our jobs. That’s why Craig is never in touch with you but he is kept up to date with what is happening in your life. Even now he knows what is happening to you. You don’t know this but he was the one who told Jennifer about those places you loved as a child.”

“How do you know all this?” Brian questioned.

“Did you forget that I’m a High Keeper?” Gus answered with a question.

“No,” Brian laughed. “Your one little smart critter aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Gus replied. “Now let’s get on with the coloring and get Justin back to where he belongs.”

Brian took up the crayons and proceeded coloring the picture: brown on the tree truck and branches; green on the leaves and grass; blue on the sky and yellow on the sun.

“There that should do it,” Brian stated. “Now what?”

When he said this last sentence, he noticed that something changed in the gallery. Every painting now had their color back. When he turned back to the drawing of the tree house, he looked to the left at the Van Gogh painting and noticed it was now black and white and crooked on the wall. He straightened it out and it came off the wall. It wasn’t a very big painting but as he looked closer he felt something on the back of it with his fingers. Turning it over, he saw the last piece of the dream catcher. He plucked it off the back of the painting.

“I have the last piece,” Brian said as he pocketed the third part of the dream catcher. He then hung the painting back on the wall. As he did that, the painting was back to normal.

“We need to go to the place where the Sandman has held me hostage,” Justin replied.

“Where’s that?” Brian asked.

“I don’t know,” Justin said.

“I know where that is,” Gus stated. “Let’s go.”

Brian turned to Justin and saw the young man disappear before his eyes.

“Where did he go?” Brian whispered.

“He’s gone to the place where the Sandman has him. This was the last part of his soul. Now that the dream catcher is complete, you need to get the other pieces and put them together. When you return to the dream world, call out to me and I will be here.”

Brian nodded and left the dream world. When he came to in Justin’s room, he kissed Justin’s forehead.

“Did you get the last of the dream catcher?” Jennifer inquired, handing him a glass of water.

“Yes,” Brian murmured. He rose from the bed and took the glass. Gulping the contents, he shook his head. “Do you have the other pieces of the dream catcher?” He got out of bed and put on the robe that was at the foot of the bed.

“Right here,” Jennifer answered as she took out the fragments from her purse.

Brian took the destroyed catcher and put them side by side on the little table that was over by Jennifer. They both watched as the fragments glowed and moved on their own. Neither one of them touched the dream catcher. It was like it had a life of its own. After the dream catcher was whole, Brian took it into his hands a softly caressed the edges. He could feel it pulse in his fingers.

“I need to get back,” Brian stated as he took off his robe.

“Do you have enough strength to finish what you started?”

“Yes,” Brian mumbled. He turned around and noticed another potion made. He looked to Jennifer for an answer.

“Lindz came in five minutes ago to check Justin vitals and made that. He’s stronger than before. Did you tell him?”

“Yeah, I told him. Gus told us we’re soul mates.”

“Then bring him back to us,” Jennifer stated.

Brian nodded and took up the potion and drank it. He got back into bed with the dream catcher and kissed Justin on the lips. “Hold on, I’m coming.” He put his head beside Justin’s and fell back to sleep.

&&&&&&&&

When Brian returned to the Dream World, he didn’t know where he was. It was like he was in a horror movie. He was standing on some steps that led up to a platform. When he ascended the stairs and came to the top, he watched as the Sandman held Justin a few feet off the floor with his power. Brian never saw so much power in his life as a High Keeper.

“Gus?” Brian yelled. That one word made the Sandman turn his head to Brian.

“You will never have him,” the Sandman screamed. “He’s mine.” He turned back to Justin to draw the power out of the young boy.

“Master,” came a whisper.

Brian looked down beside him and saw Gus. He smiled and knew what to do.

Gus saw the dream catcher in Brian’s hand and smiled back at Brian. He watched as Brian took a few steps towards Justin.

Brian watched as Justin’s body rose further off the floor. He threw the dream catcher to Justin. Justin caught it and squeezed his fingers around it.

When Justin felt something in his hand, he looked down and saw the dream catcher. It was like a new power took over his body as he rose a few more feet off the floor. His back arched as this new power took over him. He then slowly floated to the floor. Justin clutched the dream catcher to his heart and felt the warmth. He now knew that he was safe. Turning to the Sandman, he watched as the Sandman scream.

“Noooooo,” the Sandman screamed. “You will never have the power.”

“And neither will you,” Justin bellowed. He rose his dream catcher at the Sandman and a glowing light shot forward toward the Sandman.

They all watched as the brightest light took over the Sandman and he started to disintegrate before their eyes. After a few minutes, there was nothing left of the Sandman.

“How can that be?” Brian questioned as he saw the last remnants of the Sandman disappear when the light faded.

“It’s your love for him and with the dream catcher, he knew what to do,” Gus replied. “We don’t know what power dream catchers have when brought to this world. This is the first time that that has happened. I somehow knew that Justin would do the right thing. We have to find that locket.”

Brian turned to Justin as he watched a new light took over his body. It was like sunshine when he saw the smile come over Justin’s face. He walked up to Justin and tried to touch is face. It was when his fingers landed on skin that he knew Justin was really in this world. He put his hands on either side of Justin’s face and brought him for a deep kiss. It was the kind of kissed that showed his love for Justin.

Justin kissed his soul mate back. He never thought that he would hold Brian’s body in this world and when he knew he could, he never wanted to let him go. Right now he knew they had to find the locket. Justin broke off the kiss.

“I love you,” Justin whispered against Brian’s lips.

“I love you back,” Brian whispered in return. “We need to find that locket.”

“Yeah.” Justin then felt someone grab his pant leg. He looked down seeing Gus. Justin picked him up and gave him a hug. “Thanks Gus.”

“No problem. We need to find the last piece of this puzzle and go home,” Gus stated.

“Gus answer me this question,” Brian said. “Why is it that I can hold Justin in my arms?”

“The reason is that he has his dream catcher here. There has never been anyone to bring a dream catcher here before. This is what gave Justin the power to kill the Sandman. Now let’s go find that locket. I have a feeling I know where it is.”

Gus led the two lovers down the stairs and through a long hallway. They came to a door and Brian opened it. The three of them entered.

There were wires all over the place hanging from the ceiling. At the end of the walkway, there was a humungous hour glass. As he walked up it, he saw someone inside.

“Gus!” Brian yelled.

“Right here, Master,” Gus replied.

“What’s going on?” Brian asked.

“Justin and I found him. This is Dr. Schneider. He’s not dead after all. The Sandman must have trapped him after he failed to get the locket. We realized that his body must be somewhere for him to be alive in here.”

“So what do I have to do?” Brian asked.

“You have to find the locket,” Justin replied. “And give it to Gus.”

“Why Gus?” Brian asked as he looked at Gus.

“Because I will put it where the Sandman can never find it again. When we’re done here, I will hide it from everyone. No one will find it. When that is done, I will take my leave of Justin.”

“What do you mean?” Justin inquired.

“I will leave you and help others find their way home. When Brian is finished with what he has to do then I will say goodbye to you in the real world. I will still visit you in your dreams.”

A lone tear fell from Justin eye. He never wanted to say goodbye to the one thing that meant so much to him. He then took Gus into his arms and kissed him. “I will never forget you in the real world.”

“I know,” Gus whispered. “Now put me down so that we can help Brian.”

Justin placed Gus on the floor. Gus turned to Brian.

“I know where the locket is,” Gus told Brian. “It’s at the bottom of the elevator. It lies in a bed of thorns. You will have to find a glove to retrieve it but first you have to find the button to the elevator. It was lost a long time ago. When you find locket, do not open it.”

“Why?” Brian asked.

“Because it holds a power that neither of us can handle. It has the power to turn you into the Sandman. There will always be a Sandman in this world but whoever it is, will be trained by us High Keepers in this world. The Sandman that Justin destroyed was created by the previous Sandman who was pure evil. Us High Keepers here in this world will train another High Keeper to be a more peaceful Sandman. There will always be a Sandman to put you into the dream world.”

“Okay,” Brian agreed. “Now I must go and find gloves. See you both in a bit.”

Brian searched the whole room when under a pile of clothes he came across a red button. He then turned to the elevator and walked towards it, looking to the left of the door. Brian inserted the button and pushed it. The doors opened and he entered the elevator. He saw two floors on the keypad. One went up and the other went down. He pushed the down button and the doors closed.

When Brian felt the elevator stop, the doors opened and there before him was a very large rose bush. The thorns on the bush were the size of coffee cups. Behind the rose bush, he could barely make out a crystal. Inside the crystal was the locket.

“Now what?” Brian whispered. He then remembered he had to find a glove.

So Brian took the elevator to the top floor. When the doors opened, he was on the roof. As he looked around, Brian noticed that there was a rigging for a crane. Beside it was a work station. Brian rifled through the contents on a table until he came across a hammer.

“I might need this.” Brian stuck the hammer in his belt.

He continued going through the stuff when he came across a pair of gloves. With the gloves and hammer, Brian went back to the elevator. Going to the basement once again, the elevator opened and he stood before the thorns. He put the gloves on and started making his way through. When he was done, he took the hammer and began to smash the crystal. He stood back and looked at the locket.

The locket looked like a plain timepiece. Brian turned it over in his hands and noticed there was no way to get inside it. It was then that he remembered what Gus said. Brian put the timepiece in his pocket and made his way upstairs.

When he arrived, he looked into the direction of the humungous hourglass. He watched as the sand came down on the doctor. Walking up the hourglass he stood beside Gus and Justin.

“I found this,” Brian stated as he took out the hammer from his belt.

With one blow, he smashed the hourglass in the right spot for it to crumble. The glass shattered into a million pieces with the sand overflowing onto the floor. The doctor inside sputtered as he rose off the floor.

“Thank you,” Dr. Schneider coughed. He looked at the people who rescued him. “I’m glad that you came. Justin, is that you?”

“Yeah, Dr. Schneider, it’s me,” Justin replied.

“But how?” the doctor questioned.

“Brian, the locket,” Gus said as held out his hand.

Brian took the locket from his pocket and placed it in Gus’ hand.

“Gus could you explain the situation to Dr. Schneider as you take him back to his body?” Justin asked. “Brian needs to get back to his own because he beginning to fade.”

Brian rose his hands and watched as he started to become transparent. He knew his time was up in the dream world.

“Why am I fading?” Brian asked.

“Because you are growing weak in this world because you have done your job,” Gus replied. “You job is done here. Now take Justin back to his body and say hi to his mother for me. If it wasn’t for her, I wouldn’t be here.”

Brian took Justin’s hand in his own s much as he could and they both faded from the dream world.

Jennifer watched the two lovers in the bed. She gazed at Brian as he woke up and leaned over to kiss Justin‘s cheek.

“How did it go?” she whispered.

“Justin should be here soon,” Brian replied. “He killed the Sandman. We’ll explain things later. Right now I need to sleep.”

“Then sleep,” Jennifer stated. “I’ll be here to keep your dreams at peace.”

Brian nodded and kissed Justin again. He laid his head on the pillow and slept.

Many hours later, Brian felt someone kiss his cheek. He moaned in his sleep and rolled over into Justin’s arms. Something inside Brian stirred and he opened his eyes to a beautiful smile. He kissed the man beside him. His Justin was back.

“How do you feel?” Brian asked.

“A little tired but good,” Justin replied.

“Justin!” Jennifer was glad to see her son awake.

“How long was I out?” Justin asked.

“Three days,” Brian replied. “We should ring for Lindz and let her know your up.”

“Good idea,” Jennifer said. “I’ll do that and give you both a few minutes alone.”

Brian watched as Jennifer left. He turned to Justin.

“I meant what I said when I told you I love you,” Brian proclaimed. “Gus told me you’re my soul mate.”

“I love you too,” Justin replied as he lovingly brushed his fingers across Brian’s cheek. “I’m going to miss him.”

“Yeah, me too.” Brian leaned over and kissed Justin with all that love he had for the blond. These feelings were new to him and he wasn’t going to take advantage of them any longer.

Hands roamed over every inch of skin as the two lovers got reacquainted with each other. This new sensation that Brian was feeling was something he would cherish for the rest of his life. This he knew he had with Justin for the rest of their lives. Brian could feel his cock getting hard as he kissed Justin.

“I think we should stop,” Brian whispered. “I don’t think the doctors would like me having a boner in your bed while you recover.”

Justin chuckled. “We should but it seems like I have the same problem.” He rose the blankets to take a peek.

They both chuckled at their state of hardness. They both turned their heads as the doctor entered the room. Justin dropped the blanket and his cheeks turned red at the embarrassment.

“Don’t worry Justin,” the doctor stated. “It’s not the first time I seen that.” The doctor walked over to Brian. “How’s it going Brian?”

“Good Doc,” Brian replied. He slipped out of bed and donned the robe.

“Now how’s our patient?” the doctor asked as he started to take Justin’s vitals and did some tests.

“A little tired but good,” Justin replied. “How do you know the doctor, Brian?”

“I guess you don’t know,” Brian said. “This is Doctor Rosenthal. He’s also one of my minions. He keeps me informed about patients here in comas along with the nurse, Lindz. I help them retrieve patients from the dream world unless they no longer want to live in the real world. When that happens, I put them in a room where their spirit receives the comfort they deserve. Now I’m going to go get coffee and let the doctor take care of you.”

“Now let’s see what we have here,” Dr. Rosenthal stated.

The doctor just finished up with his examination of Justin when Brian and Jennifer walked into the room.

“Well, how’s my son doing, Doc?” Jennifer asked.

“Well, all seems to be okay right now,” the doctor replied. “But something is different about Justin.”

“What do you mean?” Jennifer asked. “He’s not going to die is he?”

“No, nothing like that,” the doctor replied. “It seems that he brought something back with him when he was in the dream world. His heart is different. Brian may I?”

“Sure,” Brian replied. He watched as the doctor rose his shirt and took out his stethoscope.

The doctor listened to Brian’s heart and heard the same thing. There was an extra beat in the rhythm. It was the exact same rhythm has Justin’s.

“So it is true,” the doctor whispered as he looked at Brian. “I never would have thought this in a million years but it’s true.”

“What’s true?” Brian questioned.

“That your soul mates. Both of you have the same heartbeat. Together you have a spiritual connection. You will know if Justin is hurt and vice versa. Both of you have a connection that no one will be able to break unless the other dies. When that happens, the other will not be long in following the other. But let’s hope that’s not for a long time coming. Enjoy what you have right at this moment. From the looks on both your faces, it is true love.”

“Good to know,” Brian replied. “How’s he doing otherwise?”

“I can’t seem to find anything wrong with him,” Dr. Rosenthal stated. “If nothing comes up in the next twenty-four hours, I can’t see why he can’t go home.”

Jennifer let out a big breath thinking the worst. Now that she knew a little more on soul mates, she smiled. “Now’s that’s great news.” She then looked to Brian. “Take him home. And keep him safe.”

Brian knew what she meant and walked over to her. He took her in his arms and whispered, “thank you. I will.”

&&&&&&&&

Two days later, Brian took Justin home. Justin never thought in a million years that he would be back here.

Brian turned to Justin and watched the look on Justin’s face. His own heart was beating rapidly as their eyes met for the first time. Their bodies met in the middle of the floor as their eyes never left one another. Brian’s hands came up Justin’s arms until they came to Justin’s face. He looked into Justin’s eyes.

Justin’s heart hammered in his chest as he watched Brian walk up to him. Knowing that he was in love for the first time in his life, he didn’t want this feeling to go away. As Brian’s hands came up to his face, he smiled.

“I love you,” Brian whispered.

“I love you,” Justin replied.

Brian bent his head and took Justin’s lips in a soft kiss. He knew this was all about love and not like he was one of Brian’s tricks. This was so much different that his passion took over and he kissed Justin hungrily. He wanted to devour Justin but then he calmed down knowing he wanted to savor every moment they had together right from the start. Brian knew that he would have to learn how to love but he knew Justin had enough love for the both of them.

“Make love to me,” Justin whispered. He could feel Brian’s cock through his jeans which made his own hard.

They slowly made their way to the bed. Each of them removed their clothes knowing that this was going to show their love.

Justin got in the middle of the bed and started to stroke himself. He watched as Brian got to the foot of the bed and slowly maneuvered himself over Justin until their cocks touched. Justin’s hands were all over Brian’s body as they kissed again.

Brian ground his cock against Justin’s causing them to both leak. Their juices mixed with one another as they kissed. Brian kissed his way down from Justin’s lips to his throat. He then kissed behind Justin’s ear making the man groan. Letting his hands do their talking, Brian then made his way down the porcelain skin from his clavicle to his nipples which he sucked until hard. He then made his way down to the navel and rimmed it with his tongue.

Justin hands never left Brian’s body. His touch was soft and caressed every inch. As he felt Brian’s lips get closer to his cock, he arched his back as his cock was encased in warmth.

“Brian.”

Brian looked up and saw what was happening to Justin. He watched as a thin sheen of sweat developed on his skin. Making his way up the young body before him, Brian kissed Justin again only this time it was slow.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Brian murmured against his lips.

“You won’t,” Justin replied. “Just go slow.”

“Like the first time?”

Justin nodded.

“Then turn on your side.” Brian leaned over to the nightstand on his side and got condoms and lube out of the drawer.

Justin turned on his left side and looked over his shoulder watching Brian. His heart was beating rapidly knowing what was about to happen. Taking a deep breath, he placed his head on the pillow and tried to slow his heart down.

Brian heard the breath. Somehow in his mind, Brian knew that he would never hurt Justin ever again. After all, Justin was his soul mate. He smiled as he made his way to lay down behind Justin. His hands caressed the skin beside him trying to calm him down.

“Just relax,” Brian breathed against his neck and kissed the spot behind his ear. When he heard a moan, he then knew he was doing something right.

Brian opened the lube and placed some on his fingers. He then put his fingers between Justin’s cheeks and found the opening. Massaging the wrinkled skin he kissed Justin’s neck again. His finger breached Justin to the first knuckle, spreading the lube inside. When he was able to insert three fingers, Brian knew that Justin was ready.

Justin turned his head as Brian entered him. They kissed lightly as their hearts soared to new heights. Slowly they made love for the first time. Justin’s left hand reached behind and lightly touched Brian’s hip going down to his thigh.

Brian slowly moved his cock inside Justin, feeling for the first time in his life. It was like all the love that Justin possessed made its way into his heart. He felt alive. This time he wanted to savor the moment as he made love to Justin.

“I love you,” Brian whispered.

“I love you,” Justin repeated.

The two lovers moved little by little to make their first time making love last. It was like the heavens opened up before them and caressed their skin.

“Beautiful,” Brian murmured as his lips nipped the skin below him. His hand made his way to Justin’s cock feeling the juices leak. He knew Justin was close to coming.

Their bodies couldn’t hold out much longer. Brian started to stroke Justin’s cock wanting to feel his essence in his fingers. His cock moved in and out of Justin’s body. Maybe one day they would make love without condoms but right now he wanted Justin safe.

It was at this time that Brian felt something encase his heart. With this new feeling, he felt something enter his own body for the first time. This is what true love was all about. It was about sharing oneself with another. This was the one thing that Brian wished all his life and now he had it in his arms.

Justin could feel himself getting closer as Brian’s cock brushed against his prostate. He also felt Brian’s soul enter his own body and leave a piece behind.

“Oh God!” Justin gasped as he felt closer to coming. He reached back and grabbed Brian’s head from behind. His kiss was demanding.

“Come for me,” Brian breathed against his lips as they kissed. Brian’s tongue plunged inside Justin’s wanting to taste every corner. He felt his own body ready to release its treasure into the condom. His hips moved harder inside Justin until he felt Justin’s own juices flow over his fingers as he came hard inside the condom. It was then that Brian knew what true love was all about.

They lightly kissed as both their hearts slowed down to a pace that was bearable to both. Their caresses were light as the sweat poured off Brian’s face.

“Move in with me,” Brian whispered.

“Are you sure?” Justin asked as he turned his head to Brian’s question.

“Yeah,” Brian replied. “I don’t want to live without you in my life. Besides we have unfinished business to take care of after you move in.” His body didn’t want to lose the touch of Justin’s. His own cock was still inside as their love flowed into each other.

“I don’t want to leave,” Justin stated. “I do believe we have unfinished business.”

Brian’s cock finally slipped from Justin. He removed it and got a cloth from the bathroom to wipe them both. Brian laid down on the bed and Justin put his head on Brian’s chest. He felt the kiss of soft lips on his heart. It was unbelievable that Brian fell in love but he would cherish it for the rest of his life getting to know the young man beside himself.

“Did I hear my mom right?” Justin asked.

“Yeah,” Brian replied. “She wants me to take of you for the rest of your life. She understands what it’s like to be a High Keepers wife. When we find true love like we did, it’s rare. We need to hang onto it as long as we’re together. It will never let us down when either of us are at their lowest. This is new to me so I might not say ‘I love you’ every day but I just want you to know that I will always say it in different ways. Maybe with a touch or certain words but I do mean them.”

“Brian it’s okay,” Justin said as he rose his head to look at Brian. “I don’t need the words everyday because our souls know that we love one another. But I will promise you that I will always be there in your heart as you will be in mine. I wouldn’t want to be anyplace else other than with you.”

They kissed lightly. Their gazes said everything as they looked into each others eyes. They laid in bed with Justin draped over Brian as they slept. Their dreams would never be the same again.

THE END


End file.
